YuGiOh GX: Deck of The Ninja
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: What do you get when the Nine Bijuu, or Tailed Beasts, are sealed away inside of a popular card game and turned into one of the most powerful Decks to exist? Find out as Codie, a Special ANBU of the Hidden Leaf Village, enrolls in Duel Academy.
1. Chapter 1

_**YuGiOh GX**_

_**Deck of The Ninja**_

**Me: "Hello everyone. For those waiting for updates on my other stories I'm a fraid those will need to wait for a bit longer. Writer's block is a MAJOR pain. Lol. Anyway this is a semi-Naruto/YuGiOh GX crossover. Pairings, that I have right now, are JadenXAlexis and I'll try to come up with others as I go. Please enjoy."**

It was a bright, sunny day at Duel Academy, and the sun was shining over the Slifer Red Dorms. In one of the dorm rooms a boy with wild brown hair, with a patch of orange/brown hair at the top, was in bed snoring as he dreamed of Dueling the King of Games; Yugi Moto.

"I summon Elemental Hero Neos...I attack with Neos...That's game." snored Jaden as he smiled in his sleep.

As Jaden was dreaming, the boat with transfer students arrived at the harbor, and a group of kids rushed off as soon as they were able to. After the other kids were off the boat, a boy with long dark hair in a ponytail, dressed in all black with a travelling cloak/cape, stepped off the the boat and looked around Duel Academy.

"So this is Duel Academy. Looks like are nothing but a bunch of losers here. I bet that no one here could even give my Deck a challenge." the boy said as he walked towards the Main Building to find the Dueling Arena and maybe get in a quick Duel.

Sudden;y the boy was hit by a short, blue-haired boy, wearing a yellow blazer that showed that the short boy was in the Ra Yellow dorm for the Academy. It was Syrus Trusedale.

"I'm really sorry about that. I was just on my way to wake up my best friend at the Slifer Red dorms." said Syrus as he rubbed his head from the collision.

"Whatever kid. I don't care. The name's Codie and if you ever get slotted to Duel me, here's my advice for you, kid: forfeit. Because I'll crush you and I won't lose any sleep over it either. Now get out of my way." Codie sneered as he rudely pushed past Syrus and continued on his way to the Main building as a blonde girl wearing a blue blazer stepped out for around the cliff corner.

"You didn't have to be so rude you know. Syrus apologized so the least you could do is accept it." said Alexis as she frowned at how this new student was treating one of her friends.

Codie stopped only long enough to glare at Alexis and then scoffed and at her before he pushed past her as well.

"I don't need, nor do I want, your opinion Blondie. If I do though, I'll ask you for it, now either step out of my way or I'll shove you off the cliff as I move past you." sneered Codie as he kept walking without even looking back.

"That guy is a jerk. I swear...I'm tempted to get Jaden and getting him to Duel that rude punk. Come on Syrus. Let's go get Jaden up." said Alexis as she helped Syrus up as he nodded his agreement with Alexis's thoughts about the new studen and then they both headed to the Slifer dorms.

After a good half-hour of trying to wake Jaden up, and then another ten minutes of telling him about their run in with Codie, Jaden was furious and he got dressed, grabbed his Deck, and Duel Disk and then made his way to the Duel Arena to get Codie to apologize to both Alexis and Syrus.

"I don't care who he thinks he is! That guy's attitude needs a _**MAJOR**_ adjustment and he needs it _**NOW!**_" said Jaden as he stormed into the Duel Arena to see Codie just standing at one end of the Duel Arena with his eyes closed and arms folded over his chest.

As soon as Codie heard Jaden's footsteps, he opened his eyes and looked over at Jaden, and then sighs in what Jaden guessed was disappointment.

"If this is the best that Duel Academy has to offer I think I'll just head home. It's such a waste of time if everyone here is as weak as the fools that I've seen so far around here." said Codie as he glared at Jaden.

"Hey you! I'm guessing that you're the punk that was rude to my friends! Now I'm going to make you apologize! So get your game on!" yelled Jaden as he got int position at the opposite end of the Duel Arena and slotted his Deck into his Duel Disk as his Duel Disk activated.

Codie sighed and activated his own Duel Disk after placing his Deck in it. "Fine. Let's see what you've got fool. But be warned. My Deck is extremely powerful. And pretty much impossible to beat. Since I feel nice...You go first." said Codie after he and Jaden had drawn their starting hands.

**_Codie's LP: 4000_**

**_Jadne's LP: 4000_**

"Fine with me. I Draw! First off I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Attack mode! And since he's the only one out on my field I get to draw two more cards thanks to his special ability! Sweet! Next I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards and then I'll throw down three face downs!" said Jaden as he placed his cards in their appropriate zones.

**_Jaden's Monsters: Bubbleman._**

**_Bubbleman's ATK: 800_**

**_Bubbleman's Ability: If this is the only card on the field you can draw two cards from your Deck._**

Codie scoffed and drew a card from his deck and then smirked. "Just as I thought. This Duel's finished. I summon the level one monster known as 'Shukaku: One-Tail of the Wind' in Attack mode!" said Codie as he placed his monster on his Duel Disk and then a giant raccon like creature appeared from the floor of the Duel Arena. "And due to his special ability I'm now allowed to summon as many Bijuu monsters as possible from my hand or Deck so now I summon 'Nekomata: Two-Tail of Darkness', 'Isonade: Three-Tail of Water', 'Sokou: Four-Tail of Poision', 'Houkou: Five-Tail of Illusion', 'Raijuu: Six-Tail of Lightning', 'Kaku: Seven-Tail of Earth', and 'Orochi: Eight-Tail of Evil' in Attack mode! You're finished." said Codie as each of his monsters appeared on his side of the field.

**_Codie's Monsters: Shukaku: One-Tail of Wind, Nekomata: Two-Tail of Darkness, Isonade: Three-Tail of Water, Sokou: Four-Tail of Poison, Houkou: Five-Tail of Illusion, Raijuu: Six-Tail of Lightning, Kaku: Seven-Tail of Earth, Orochi: Eight-Tail of Evil._**

**_Shukaku's ATK: 100_**

**_Shukaku's Ability: When this monster is successfully Normal Summoned you can Special Summon as many Bijuu-Type monsters from your hand or Deck as possible regardless of summoning conditions._**

**_Nekomata's ATK: 200_**

**_Nekomata's Ability: When this monster is successfully summoned you can Special Summon as many Bijuu-Type monsters from your hand or Deck as possible regardless of summoning conditions._**

**_Isonade's ATK: 300_**

**_Isonade's Ability: When this monster is successfully summoned you can Special Summon as many Bijuu-Type monsters from your hand or Deck as possible regardless of summoning conditions._**

**_Sokou's ATK: 400_**

**_Sokou's Ability: When this monster is successfully summoned you can Special Summon as many Bijuu-Type monsters from your hand or Deck as possible regardless of summoning conditions._**

**_Houkou's ATK: 500_**

**_Houkou's Ability: When this monster is successfully summoned you can Special Summon as many Bijuu-Type monsters from your hand or Deck as possible regardless of summoning conditions._**

**_Raijuu's ATK: 600_**

**_Raijuu's Ability: When this monster is successfully summoned you can Special Summon as many Bijuu-Type monsters from your hand or Deck as possible regardless of summoning conditions._**

**_Kaku's ATK: 700_**

**_Kaku's Ability: When this monster is successfully summoned you can Special Summon as many Bijuu-Type monsters from your hand or Deck as possible regardless of summoning conditions._**

**_Orichi's ATK: 800_**

**_Orochi's Ability: When this monster is successfully summoned you can Special Summon as many Bijuu-Type monsters from your hand or Deck as possible regardless of summoning conditions._**

As soon as the last monster appeared Jaden swallowed hard because of how frightening each creature looked. "Oh man. I think I'm in trouble." said Jaden as he started to sweat nervously.

Codie laughed as he saw Jaden sweating even though his Bubbleman was stronger than all but one of his monsters. "You're pathetic. If you think these eight are frightening wait until you see my best monster! I now activate the Ritual Spell card 'Reaper Death Seal of the Fourth Hokage: Release'! With this card, by sacrificing all of my monsters, I am able to summon my best monster! I summon 'Kyuubi: Nine-Tail of Fire' in Attack mode!" called Codie as he played his Spell Card and then all of his monsters vanished and swirled in a vortex as if they were undergoing a Fusion Summoning.

**_'Reaper Death Seal: Release' Ability: By sacrificing 8 Bijuu-Type monsters from the hand, Deck, or Graveyard and removing them from play Ritual Summon 1 'Kyuubi: Nine-Tail of Fire' in face-up ATK mode._**

_**Codie's Monsters: 'Kyuubi: Nine-Tail of Fire'**_

_**Kyuubi's ATK: ?**_

_**Kyuubi's Ability: This card can only be summoned by the Ritual Spell card 'Reaper Death Seal of the Fourth Hokage: Release' The original ATK/DEF of this card is the total of ATK points of all monsters sacrificed x1000. This card can attack your opponent's LP directly and is unaffected by Spells, Traps, or Monster Effects.**_

"Oh man! That thing is HUGE! And it's got an attack of 3600000!" cried Jaden as the giant, Nine-Tailed Fox appeared from the Arena floor and roared.

"That's right fool! This is the power of the Deck of the Ninja! Just count yourself lucky that, if you had any way of sending even ONE of my Bijuu-Type Monsters from play before I played my Ritual card you'd never have to face my best card. And I only have one copy of each Bijuu monster. Now, Kyuubi, end this Duel with Fake-Fox Blast!" ordered Codie as his monster opened it's jaws wide as a sphere of energy formed in front of it and then blasted Jaden.

**_Jaden's LP: 4000-3600000=0_**

"Oh man. That's harsh. I can't believe I lost." said Jaden as he fell to his knees in shock that he'd been beaten so easily and failed to get his friends their apologies.

Suddenly Jaden saw a hand being held out to him and, when he looked up, he saw that it was Codie and that he was smiling but not in the cruel way he had been in the Duel.

"Look...I'm sorry if it was a little much. The truth is...each of these Bijuu cards actually has the legendary Bijuu they represent sealed away inside them. So their powers are really hard to control. It takes regular Dueling to keep their power low enough so that it doesn't hurt anyone and they've been storing a lot of power since I wasn't able to Duel anyone on the boat over here." said Codie as he smiled again.

Just then Alexis and Syrus entered the Duel Stadium and glared at Codie as he turned and looked at them when he heard their footsteps. Then Codie leaped down from the stage, walked over to them, and bowed to them.

"I'm sorry for how I acted and treated you both earlier. There was no excuse for it. My only defense is that my Bijuu monsters were cranky and had stored up so much power in them from not being able to Duel regularly that it was giving me a migraine and, when I get one of those, I get them bad and I tend to be pretty cranky. I hope you can forgive me." apologized Codie as he stayed bowed to Alexis and Syrus as they blinked in confusion.

"Um...okay. I guess we can let it slide this time. Just...try not to repeat what happened okay? People might think you're like that all the time." said Alexis while Syrus nodded in agreement as Codie straightened up.

"Thanks. All I need to do to keep my Bijuu monsters under control is regular Dueling so as long as I get at least one a day they'll behave. But after today, since I had to go all out to use up all the stored energy from the trip here until the Duel with your friend started, they'll be calm for at least a couple days. Week tops." said Codie.

"So where did you come from anyway Codie? By the way I'm Alexis." asked Alexis before she introduced herself to Codie and, suddenly, she saw Codie tense up slightly before relaxing.

"I come from a place far from here. In a country called the Land of Fire. I'm from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And I'm a Jinchuriki." said Codie as he lifted up his shirt to show a tattoo of sorts on his stomach.

**Me: "Wow. I'm not sure how a lot of you guys and gals that like reading Duels are going to take this but please understand that this is my first PUBLISHED try at it. And yes I know I used the names of the Nine Tailed Beasts from the Naruto show. I don't own them, though that WOULD be cool if they were in actual card form, and I could build a Deck out of the Card Set." *Chuckles as I have a mini daydream about it* "Anyway please read and review and before any of you that read this and then decide to shoot a negative review please don't bother seeing as I'm not forcing you to read it in the first place. But _POLITE_, constructive criticism or ideas for future chapters, are welcome. Laters!"**


	2. Chapter 2

_**YuGiOh GX**_

_**Deck of The Ninja**_

**Me: "Hello everyone. Next chapter up and running. Please enjoy."**

_Last time:_

_"So where did you come from anyway Codie? By the way I'm Alexis."_ _asked Alexis before she introduced herself to Codie and, suddenly, she saw Codie tense up slightly before relaxing._

_"I come from a place far from here. In a country called the Land of Fire. I'm from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And I'm a Jinchuriki." said Codie as he lifted up his shirt to show a tattoo of sorts on his stomach._

_Now:_

"What's a Jinchuriki? I've never heard of that. Is it some kind of curse word or something?" asked Syrus as he looked at Codie who had lowered his shirt again while Alexis and Jaden shared a look that said exactly what Syrus had said.

"A Jinchuriki is a person that is the host, or more accurately the prison, of a monster called a Bijuu or a Tailed Beast. I was originally the Jinchuriki of a Bijuu known as the Nine-Tailed Wolf but I released him from the seal that kept him inside me. He didn't mean any harm. He was actually quiet the pacifist. He'd only fight if all other options were exhausted and he was left with no other options. Now I'm the Jinchuriki of the negative aspects of the most famous Bijuu, the Nine-Tails Fox, or the Kyuubi. And yes, Jaden, that means that the creature that won me the Duel is a card version of that same Bijuu." explained Codie as he looked at Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus.

"But the way you talk about it makes it seem like Jinchuriki are seen as the Bijuu themselves. It can't be too bad having those things inside of you." said Jaden as he looked confused slightly at how Codie spoke of being a Jinchuriki.

Suddenly Codie whipped around and glared at Jaden while his eyes turned blood red with slitted, cat-like, pupils. "Not too bad? ARE YOU STUPID! Because of the Nine-Tails Wolf I had to leave my original home village! I wasn't even born in the Hidden Leaf! I've been on my own since I was 6 years old. And I've been travelling to each Hidden Village since then learning from each Academy as I did. My own parents didn't want me because of the Wolf. So don't tell me that it's not too bad!" yelled Codie as he turned around and stormed off angrily.

"Way to go Jay. He clearly doesn't like thinking about that, and it was pretty clear that he didn't really want to talk about it, and it must have been painful for him to remember his past. I know you meant well but he must have been upset about it." said Alexis as she looked after Codie.

'Um...did anyone else see what happened to his eyes? It was scary." said Syrus as he looked at Jaden and Alexis while watching as Codie left the Duel Arena.

"Yeah Sy. I saw it too. It was kinda weird actually. I've never seen eyes like that before." said Jaden looked at Syrus while smiling at him and Alexis.

"Look who's talking Jay. Don't forget that you change your eyes when you tap into the power of both Yubel and the Supreme King. So you can't really talk." said Alexis.

Jaden sighed and nodded at Alexis's comment as he looked after Codie and he frowned. _"Man. I've got to find a way to apologize for what I said. Maybe if I just give him a little while to cool off he'll be okay."_ thought Jaden as he, Alexis, and Syrus started to head towards their classroom.

_**In Dr. Crowler's Classroom**_

_**20 Minutes Later**_

"Now then. If any of you are going to EVER be considered great Duelist's you must always make sure to respect your opponent but also make them suffer like the slacker's they are revealed to be if they're losing! And furthermore..." lectured Dr. Crowler as he turned his attention to his students, most of which were paying attention unlike Jaden and Syrus, as an anger mark appeared on his forehead when he saw the two aforementioned teens snoozing.

Suddenly the door to the classroom slammed open, startling Jaden and Syrus awake, and frightening the rest of the students, with most of the female students shrieking in terror, and Codie walked down to Dr. Crowler's podium and handed him a note.

"Sorry sir. I was having a bit of a bad morning and lost track of time as I went to cool off. Please excuse my tardiness." said Codie as he bowed slightly before taking an empty seat all alone and crossing his arms over his chest and glaring around the room.

Dr. Crowler frowned and opened his mouth to start lecturing this new 'slacker' on the importance of showing up ON TIME to his class when, suddenly, Chancellor Sheppard walked into the room from the teacher's door and stood behind Dr. Crowler and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse the interruption, Dr. Crowler, but I thought I'd introduce our two new students and a new teacher, who will be taking over to Ms. Fontain until she has recovered from her illness. That isn't a problem, is it?" asked Chancellor Sheppard as he smiled at Dr. Crowler.

"No...of course not. I was just about to have a stern talking-to with a slacker that came in here just ahead of you. But that can wait until later." said Dr. Crowler as he glared up at Codie who just stared back with complete indifference.

Chancellor Sheppard smiled again and then turned to face the class. "Now then. I'm sure you're all curious as to who these new students and the new teacher are so, without any further ado, allow me to introduce, the first of our new students, Miss Sakura Haruno." said Chancellor Sheppard as he motioned for someone to come into the room.

The girl that came into the room had shoulder-length pink hair and was wearing the usual Obelisk Blue girl's uniform as she walked up to the podium beside Chancellor Sheppard and bowed.

"Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you all. I'm not very good at Duel Monsters yet but, thanks to one of my friends, I was able to be accepted as an Obelisk Blue student." said Sakura as she straightened up and smiled at the class.

Everyone in the classroom clapped politely and in welcome, most of the boys thinking sexual thoughts about the new girl and undressing her with their eyes, as Chancellor Sheppard smiled at Sakura until, suddenly, something flashed through his sight to land right in between one boy's middle and ring fingers on his left hand and the object was revealed to be a kunai knife.

"If you EVER think those kids of thought about Sakura again...I'll personally kill you...and they'll NEVER find your body." growled Codie from his seat as he glared at every one of the boys that had been having sexual thoughts about Sakura as if he had read their minds.

"Ah! There you are. Students, this is our other new student, Codie. We don't have any records of his last name and,when asked, he outright refuses to give it and says that to learn his name you would first have to earn the right to know it. Which, in all fairness, is quiet fair and reasonable. Codie, why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself, hmm?" asked Chancellor Sheppard as Codie just looked at a wall in disinterest.

"Like the Chancellor said, my name is Codie, and I'm not going to tell you my last name because, quiet frankly, it's none of your damn business. I use a Deck based on the most powerful creatures to have ever lived known as the Bijuu and each Monster card, in fact, has the Bijuu they represent sealed inside of them. And they're one of a kind and if the Deck doesn't choose you and you have no permission to touch them the Bijuu will kill you. And here's a piece of free advice for all you idiots. Piss me off and it'll be the LAST thing you EVER do." said Codie as he suddenly stood up and headed for the door out of the classroom.

"Where do you think you're going, slacker! Class is not over, now get back in your seat or else..." called Dr. Crowler before he suddenly found himself slammed against the back wall by Codie whose body had become covered in a red, bubbling, aura that looked sort of like a fox with three tails on it and his nails were long, sharp, as were his canine teeth and his eyes were red with his pupils narrowed to slits.

"Don't...EVER...Tell me...What to do. Unless you feel like waking up one morning with your head on a pike. I do WHAT I want, WHEN I want, and if you get in my way I WILL kill you." growled Codie as he released Dr. Crowler and then stormed off as the aura's tails whipped around behind him until he was out of sight.

**Me: "Sorry for the late update. I've had a TON of stress and couldn't get any new ideas for a while. So, again, sorry. Please R&R. Thanks!"**


End file.
